Venusian Rose
Venusian Rose (金星ローズ, Kanaboshi rōzu), aka The Prospering Olympian (繁栄オリンピア, Han'ei Orinpia), is a large, crystalline Plant Ingredient located on West 6 of Area 6 in the Gourmet World. It grows near the Vulcan Pepper, thriving on the heat that's given off. Description A single rose that grows near Vulcan Pepper, needing the heat that radiates off the other Ingredient to grow. The Venusian Rose has a very crystalline looking structure, looking like carved gems rather than a naturally growing organism. The petals are ruby-red and grows on a diamond-white stem with a single emerald-green leaf. Those that have seen it are reported to have compared the Venusian Rose to the finest works of art. It also looks like it would be dangerous to touch, yet it is said to be extremely soft to the touch. It should be noted that all the danger involved in capturing this Ingredient is due to the danger posed by the Ingredients around it. The defense that the Venusian Rose possesses is the aroma that it releases. The sweet scent that the Venusian Rose emits is enticing enough to draw pretty much every other Beast in all of Area 6 to it. As such, the Venusian Rose protects itself by getting other creatures to fight over it. However, this can backfire if a powerful enough Beast arrives. As Food Special Preparation To properly capture Venusian Rose, you simply need to pluck the single emerald-green leaf that grows on the plant and collect some of the sweet nectar from the flower without damaging the ruby petals. As simple as that sounds, the petals are actually extremely fragile and will get damaged as easily as rice paper. And if the petals are damaged, they contaminate the nectar and turn it from very sweet to painfully bitter. So a high level of Food Honor is needed. Once obtained, the leaf is to be marinated in the nectar for three months straight. Once the three months have passed, the leaf is to be minced with a blade made from a Martius Serpent. Once minced the leaf is then to be boiled in water from Area 6 for another three months. After the three months are up, the result is Venusian Rose Tea which pairs surprisingly well with Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl. This is because Venusian Rose Tea equalizes the heat from the Vulcan Pepper Lava Bowl, meaning that the tea has a very pleasant, cooling effect. However, if one only wants Venusian Rose Tea, they do not need to remain in Area 6, so long as they have all the necessary Ingredients and items to make the Tea. Drinking Venusian Rose Tea is known to dramatically increase one's immune system, to the point that the immune system would be capable of fighting Gourmet World diseases more effectively. Trivia *Inspired by: Venus the Roman goddess of love, beauty, sex, fertility, prosperity and desire (Aphrodite in Greece) *Appearance is that of Crystal Rose from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Behind the Scenes *Relationship between Vulcan Pepper, Martius Serpent and Venusian Rose is in reference to the relationship between the gods that inspired the Ingredients Category:Plant Category:Lee's Garden Category:Gourmet World Category:Area 6 Category:Olympian Ingredients Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000